Aftershock of Malefor
by Drakonseye
Summary: It has been three months since Spyro and Cynder saved the dragon realms. Things won't get easier very quickly, however. With an extinct species to return and the ever present threat of another attack, can the two young heroes truly relax? First fanfic, review often but fairly.
1. Chapter 1

First few chapters are going to be groundwork for the rest of the story. Hopefully the story will have a more definite storyline by chapter 5.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any characters from any of the Spyro franchises. :(

Chapter 1: The comeback call

The first of dawn's rays splashed against Spyro's eyelids, causing him to wince at the unexpected light. Slowly, so as not to wake his mate, he stood and arched his back which caused several loud pops to echo around the cavern.

Checking himself to see that he didn't have any debris stuck to his scales, he looked almost vainly at his solid purple chest. Not finding anything out of place, he looked over his wings with an amused smile. They were no longer the shrimp's wings he had had for so long.

He heard a sleepy groan behind him as his mate woke , her mind kicking into gear. He took one last look at her before she caught him "admiring" again. Not that she would mind.

In his mind, she was perfect. From the emerald green eyes that made a forest seem colorless to the vivid contrast of black and red, her slim form was curved perfectly. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And after saving each other's backs countless times, they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

She was, former queen of darkness herself, Cynder.

Cynder rose and, after repeating Spyro's act, padded over to where he stood taking in the expansive appreciating the view from atop the cliff ledge, she asked,"How's my purple dawn?"

"Same as always...still in love with my black night,"Spyro said while hugging her tightly,"But it's time we got something to fill up on before we head back." Cynder groaned."I forgot we only had three days off. Why can't we have extra vacation?" she said.

"The elders need a break too, you know. And they'll need one after sorting out rooms to the new arrivals."

Cynder shifted uneasily. "Spyro... what if they hate me?"

"If they do, they'll be the first to leave, I'm sure. And if they don't, they'll realize how amazing you really are. Trust me, everything will be OK." Spyro assured her.

The aforementioned elders did need a break, that much was certain when the pair arrived in the evening at the Dragon Temple. A large line was being sorted into several training groups, with only a few experienced dragons helping the elders in instructions. Furthermore, all of them seemed on edge, as if they could be picked off at any moment.

Spyro and Cynder landed on the balcony where Ignitus was overviewing the work being done to accommodate the influx of new dragons. "Welcome back, Spyro, Cynder." Ignitus said." As you can see, you will have new friends, and the Temple will once again have a larger purpose." Ignitus lowered his voice." But our problems aren't over. I've seen a great army of apes, dreadwings, and even a small group of demons approaching."

"But now is not the time to discuss such things," Ignitus said, noticing the tired gazes of the heroes. "Now is the time for you to rest and recover. I'll see you tomorrow."

Spyro and Cynder walked to their separate rooms and, after a brief farewell, Spyro padded to his bed and, much to his shock, found a red dragon sleeping on a cot next to his bed.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Author's notes:

Again, this is only my first fanfic, so judge fairly, and another chapter will be up soon.

Until next time... Drakonseye signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

As the title of this chapter implies, there are going to be some new characters. I hope the last chapter was good to describe the situation. Continue to read and review.

Chapter 2: new allies

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Flame's eyes snapped open at the shocked inquiry. Yawning, he stood and padded over to the dragon who had walked in. "Sorry about just dropping in like this... the elders are having trouble sorting sleeping quarters for everybody and they just assigned me to sleep here." Flame paused. "Wait... are you Spyro?!"

Spyro nodded, understanding the situation outside. Then he grinned. "Yeah that's me. I figured people would have to be blind not to have seen me, but I walked past groups of dragons and nobody even blinked twice."

"That's so cool! I didn't even know who lived here." There was a pause, then Flame added, " I'm Flame, by the way."

Spyro nodded,doing his best to remember his name. Suddenly, he swayed, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out from exhaustion was Flame rushing forward to catch him before he faceplanted.

Meanwhile, Cynder was soundly asleep when a metallic rod slapped the back of her neck. Shouting out in a string of curses, she fumbled around for a foothold while her "assailant" whimpered an apology. Panting from the sudden hit, her head whipped around to find what had struck her, only to find another dragoness cowering in front of her with a VERY broken cot strewn around (and on) the bed.

The dragoness was young, little more than a hatchling, like many who had come to the Temple for refuge. She had pink colored scales, the same colored eyes, and a heart-shaped necklace. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, but these cots are harder to make than they look. My name is Ember," She added apologetically.

"It's fine, just... next time if you break one of those, try not to smack someone's neck. And if you needed help, I would've helped you." Cynder then added almost painfully, "After all, I'm not a monster."

Ember stared confusedly." What? Oh, I understand. I can't say everyone feels this way, but I don't blame you for what the Dark Master did to you."

Cynder was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, there's a number of people who actually read the report on what happened. You and Spyro saved the world, didn't you?"

Cynder was close to tears at the news. "Really?" She managed to gasp out before completely breaking down in joy. " I-I don't know what to say," she managed before asking, "How many people have forgiven what I did?"

Ember looked at the ground,thinking for a moment before replying, "Seven, but there are; only two here other than me: Cyrus and... Flame." She said his name dreamily, her eyes closing partway while doing so.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You said 'Flame' and your eyes glazed over. Who's Flame?"

"Oh he's just a guy..."

"Oh!" Cynder said. "Guy problems. Do you talk with him?"

"We're friends, but I think he doesn't realize I want something more. Anyway, Flame is a fire dragon with an orange spine that looks like rippling fire and wingskins that are also orange. "Cyrus, on the other hand, is a white ice dragon, even if he prefers the term 'frost dragon'. He's got blue wings and eyes, but everything else is white."

Cynder did her best to remember those names but got the feeling she would have to ask again in the morning. "So.. do you want help setting up the cot?"

Ember grimaced. "One of the rods went out the window, and a few are broken... I don't think that will work."

After pondering the situation, Cynder agreed with her." Well, I guess we could share the bed tonight and get you a cot tomorrow?"

"That'd be fine to me," Ember said, "Just so long as it doesn't get... personal."

"Um... you do know I have a partner, right?"

"Oh! I forgot about that."

"Well then good night."

"'Night."

Author's notes:

For those who might be confused this is the difference:

•Partners: sort of like boyfriend/girlfriend status.

•Mates: paired for life: like being married, for lack of better comparison.

Next chapter will be up soon, reviews and advice would be nice.

Until next time, Drakonseye.

[P.S.] sorry the chapters are short. Will make longer soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters so far. Except for Cyrus, who has only been mentioned by description.

Chapter 3: Sneak Attack

The next morning, Spyro was awakened by Flame. The red dragon looked grim, as though something terrible had happened.

Within the next few minutes, Spyro came to know something terrible HAD happened. Gently, for Flame looked broken, he asked, "What's going on?"

The omly answer he got was an almost inaudible whimper and a nudge toward the infirmary, which had been their destination. Pushing the large door open, Spyro gasped at what he saw.

There were several dozen dragons, each with various cuts, bruises, and splints. It was obvious that there were multiple medics, but the vast majority of them were centered near the rear of the room, where nobody could see in while two patients were in the worst state.

That was where Flame was leading him. And Spyro had a feeling he wouldn't like what he would see, but when he did see, he was close to weeping openly.

There were two dragonesses laying in the back: one was a pink dragoness with a necklace, but she was simply glanced over by Spyro, because the other one... the other one was Cynder.

It looked as though she had been mauled by an entire pride of lions. Where a scale-covered flank ought to have been, a raw gash had ripped open her side, while all over her body there were other lacerations, and even though Spyro was no doctor, he could tell that Cynder's left forepaw was broken.

Spyro was left speechless by the sight before him. The one person in the world he cared so much for, the one he had guarded, was also the only one broken to that extent. Looking over, he hastily amended that thought. Although the other dragoness didn't have many small injuries, there was a terrible cut that looked like it ran straight over her eyes and she looked as though a giant had stepped on her side. Just then, Spyro swore he would have his revenge on who had wrought such destruction.

After Spyro and Flam had gathered themselves, they went to the guardians, hoping to find some answers.

With Ignitus (in library)

Needless to say, Ignitus was pissed. "Those who did this must die," he hissed angrily. "They snuck in during the middle of the night and killed virtually all of the dragons still waiting for shelter. Then they moved into the Temple itself, and if it wasn't for Cynder and Ember, we would've died.

**flashback**

Ember had always been a light sleeper. She had awoken in the silvery moonlights to a strange noise emanating from outside. Shaking herself to become calm, she walked to the room's water basin to get a drink. She sighed. Fire dragons constantly had the problem of a dry mouth, especially after a battle. Shaking off extra drops of water, she walked back to the main room to find apes trying to sneak through the room, grappling hooks embedded on the windowsill. Ember suspected Cynder was only still alive because she was mostly black-colored. Treading lightly, She snuck to where her roommate was still sleeping. She knew she couldn't beat them by herself.

"Cynder," she whispered. "Cynder, wake up."

"Hu...huh?"Cynder groaned sleepily," Go away Spyro, I'm not feeling well."

"Cynder, wake up! There are apes sneaking through our room! Theonly reason we're still alive is because they haven't noticed us yet."

That woke her up. Cynder's eyes shot open and she growled, low and quietly." Where are these bastards?" She snarled.

"In the other room, now hurry! We don't have much time!"

The two tore into the room, then Cynder let out a sheet of blue fire that incinerated the smallest enemies and sent the larger ones ducking for cover. Ember quickly followed up that attack with a more physical attack, darting through the room with an almost impossible speed. Several more enemies fell, and Cynder felt that they might beat them all, but then a cloaked enemy appeared in front of Ember, slashing at her eyes and knocking her back right into a commander's hammer. Not believing its luck, the ape grinned. And down came the hammer, sending the only half concious Ember hurtling halfway through the room and behind Cynder. Fighting more desperately than ever, Cynder tore into her opponents with a deafening screech. Enemy after enemy fell before her claws and teeth, but Cynder could tell she would lose soon. Her fire reserves were almost depleted, and sometime during the fight her leg had been broken. Still, she fought on, hoping someone would come to her help. Unfortunately, nobody ever did, and a dreadwing was flanking her. She tried to turn to block, but was too beat out.

The dreadwing tore into her side, and Cynder could no longer feel anything on her left side, and she was still alone. Weakly, she blew a yellow-hot sheet of flames at the horde, then passed out.

*end flashback*

"The fight roused much of the temple; it's surprising that you didn't hear anything. But Ember and Cynder saved us, that much is certain." Ignitus concluded, then added hopefully, "And it's expected that Ember will not scar at all, but Cynder's side will be harder to fix. It's a wound down to the bone, and the damage you can see is what is left after all of the healing gems we have were used up to keep Ember's ribs from puncturing her lungs, repairing her caved in ribs, and stopping Cynder's bleeding and returning blood to her system.

"We need more gems, Spyro. Its the only way to have them make a full recovery. And they're not even the end of our problems. There are dozens of other dragons who are in critical condition, the only gems anywhere nearby are guarded by Shadows, and even then, none of them could be broken or we wouldn't have enough for them to heal correctly."

"Well, where are they then? Point me in the right direction an-"

"And WE will go get them." Flame finished, adding himself to the equation.

Spyro began a heated but quiet argument with Flame.

Spyro: what are you doing?

Flame: someone I care about was hurt too, you know.

Spyro: I don't think you are getting my point. If it were safe, they would have gotten the gems already. And who is it you care about so badly.

Flame: obviously, the only other dragon who's hurt that badly.

Spyro: mhh...fine.

And with that, their talk came to a close. Ignitus smiled, then said, "If you two are done arguing, you could both go, yes, but only because we need ALL of the gems to treat them. Your location is Concurrent Skies, just outside of Cynder's old fortress. Best of luck to you both."And that was that.

Flame looked at Spyro, a look of fear in his eyes. "Concurrent Skies?"

Author's notes: Well! That was an interesting (and painful) chapter to write, but necessary. I know that most people wouldn't want this written but it "will all work out, even though there may be tears." Another chapter by Drakonseye.


	4. Chapter 4

Since some people have asked about why Ignitus is still alive, this is the answer: Ignitus did not die, even though he died in DotD. The Chronicler of old is still alive, and Ignitus was pushed back out of the Belt of Fire (or whatever it was called) .He just passed out.

Disclaimer: the only characters who are mine are the dragon Cyrus (who will be appearing this chapter) and the mystery enemy known as a consider some suggestions on character development.

Chapter 4: near-mindless fury ( and some retrieving, too.)

Spyro and Flame flew in silence for a number of hours before Spyro's irritation needed an outlet. "Why did you force yourself into my job?" He snapped. Flame was caught off-guard that he was asking that question. "I-I just wanted t-to help you." He stammered, surprised. The shock of the question made him lose a wingbeat, and he dropped several feet before carching himself, both physically and mentally." I came to help Ember, mostly. She ... she means everything to me, and if I lose her, I-" his voice broke. Spyro's fury lessened." I understand. Cynder means just as muc-" just then, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Wait!"

Both of them looked back to see another male dragon flying toward them as fast as he could. He was an ice wyrm a little older than Spyro, and had jagged spines that were in the shape of lightning. With pure white scales and a blue underbelly, this must have been the "Cyrus" character that Flame had told him about.

Spyro was the first to break the silence. "Cyrus?" He inquired.

"Cyrus. Thats me. I got here as fast as I could, but damn! You two are either really fast, angry, or both." Cyrus said.

"Wait... are you a wyvern?!" Spyro exclaimed, never having seen one before.

Half-wyvern actually. And that makes me ... unpredictable. Cyrus said, without opening his mouth.

Just then, Flame interrupted the greetings. "Hey! You never said you could do that." He said accusingly." And you said you would tell me about all of the changes you had as a half-breed."

Cyrus grinned toothily. His teeth were, Spyro thought, one of the oddest things about him. For even though he was shaped like a dragon, his teeth were like a wyvern's: long and only slightly curved, where a dragons were most like a dogs canines, albeit much cleaner. Further he noted that Cyrus' eyes had round pupils instead of the scalene look of all dragons.

"Well, we'd best get going then, if we're to save some lives." Cyrus remarked, and Spyro berated himself on forgetting their job, if momentarily. "Yeah. Let's go."

Author's notes: so... Cyrus. Good or bad idea, introducing him in ch 4? If it doesn't seem like he will fit, just say and he could leave the story( with an explanation of course ) and may or may not come back. Anyway, continue to review, and sorry the chapter was so short compared to the last two.

Yours truly, Drakonseye, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

The destination is in sight, the trio moves in to retrieve.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own.

Chapter 5: recovery team one

As Spyro, Flame, and Cyrus neared the beginning of Concurrent Skies, Flame realized that they had forgotten to ask what a "Shadow" was.

"Hey Spyro?"

"What is it? A Shadow?"

"Sort of... what is a Shadow?"

Spyro sighed." Its been a while since I saw one. The last time was when Cynder saved me from a pack of them. We had lost a group of Grublins were after and the only place they could've gone was inside a cave that we had passed." Spyro shuddered. "We went back to check and there they were, but they were... different. Most of them were dead, convulsing on the ground while others were running around, apparently insane. Those either had giant swellings on their bodies or were burning with a dark fire."

After an uncomfortable silence, Flame asked, "So they draw on shadows?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, they draw on darkness, but no, not on shadows. If they did, they would burn themselves out. The problem is that they can only be killed by light. And they're attracted to powerful objects."

"Like health gems?" Flame said.

"Yeah. Especially those. Our problem is how to get light down on the ground, considering Concurrent Skies is shrouded by clouds."

"Couldn't you just hit them with lightbreath?" Cyrus suggested, speaking for the first time after arrival.

Spyro nodded, the action shaking throughout his body as he flew. "But it takes way too much power. I would only be able to fry one halfway before I gave out."

Just then, Flame had a moment of inspiration. "Concurrent Skies is shrouded under clouds, right?" At Spyro's nod, he went on. "Then can't we just burn through that layer and the sun will do the rest?"

"Flame, that's genius! But first, we need to figure out where the gems are. Otherwise we would just waste our energies."

Feeling left out, Cyrus inquired, "So... what am I going to do? Sit around until all of the Shadows are gone? And there's another thing: you'd need a path to the gems, too..." He left off, trailing the last word helplessly.

"We could use a fury, and you could provide the power to execute the maneuver. Flame will have to do it though, because Time takes a lot of power to use, and knowing our luck, we'll need insurance."

Flame broke in. "So, I'm going to perform a Fire Fury with Cyrus' power, and we get in to take back the gems. Spyro cuts the gems out with his Earth power, and to get out, we..."

"Improvise, but only if the Shadows don't die. The sun kills them pretty quickly." Spyro summarized their strategy while going for the final descent." And if were lucky, we'll burn away the residual darkness that is trapped in the crystal shards here. And if the gems are light-filled, then we'll come back later to harvest power crystals."

*midday ( twelve o'clock noon )*

It had taken awhile to locate the gems, then even longer to shape the impending blast. Then, like a hammer waiting to strike, the plan was set in motion with a single word.

"Now!"

In the space of one second, Cyrus began to feed Flame energy. Glowing with powers unheard of, he dropped into she main cloud. A few moments later, the cloud turned red, then evaporated into thin air. As all three descended, Spyro surrounded himself in an earth ball that was flaming. Landing beside the target, the dragon of legends used a single claw, lanced in earth energies to cut away the red gems they had come for.

"Flame! Cyrus! Retreat!" Spyro shouted over the agonized shrieks of the dying Shadows. Each dragon snatched two red gem clusters and flew away. As they left through the opening, Spyro realized the reason why the Shadows were acting so panicked. The crystals hit by light were refracting the light, allowing it to spread all over. He spat one light bomb into the area, then left, hoping it would cleanse the area of darkness.

On the way back, Cyrus commented, "You never did tell us when Cynder saved your life." He left the remark as a challenge to explain the story. Both fortunately and unfortunately for the curious two, the Temple was in sight, allowing Spyro to merely say, "Maybe another time."

Author's notes: sorry this took so long to update. The work I've got is hindering the time I have but next chapter in progress. Until next time, this is Drakonseye, signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been so long simce the last update. Had extra work on my shoulders. But I made the chapter extra, to catch up on lost time.

Disclaimer: So I don't own anybody who's not mine. Okay.

Chapter 6

Spyro, Flame, and Cyrus rushed into the infirmary, crystals balanced on their backs and wings sore from the straight flight back. To their surprise, Ignitus was the only one in the room, pacing worriedly and alone except for the two dragonesses who were still in critical condition.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked confusedly. "Shouldn't there be other dragons in here?"

"Normally, there would be, but these two are the only ones left injured. The only thing to help them now is what you just brought back." Ignitus said while still pacing. "We haven't been able to wake them, but that isn't surprising considering their state."

"Well, lets get the healers in here to help them," Spyro declared while heading for the door.

"It's not that simple, Spyro."

Spyro stopped. "What? You said we had what we needed. Shouldn't they be fine?"

Ignitus walked over to him. "Did you notice how many of the injured are left in the Temple? None. The medically trained groups had concluded that they couldn't save these two from any other permanent damage, so they took their patients and moved to Warfang." He ended on the last note angrily.

"Seems kind of ungrateful to leave these two after they were left for dead by the attacking group they alerted us to." Flame commented distractedly from the back of the room, inspecting what was left of Ember's wounds.

"That," Ignitus said, "is the problem. They don't believe that these two woke them up, and I think it's because they haven't forgiven Cynder for Malefor's actions through her."

Spyro asked desperately, "Please tell me you know how to perform the operation."

"Well, it's not so much an operation as simply having them break the gems, like you normally would to heal. Unfortunately, both of them are still unconscious and they're getting worse. After being hit so hard on the head, Ember could be in a coma by tomorrow. So we've got to do it now."

"We could drop the gems onto them from a height onto the ground by them. That could break them for them." That was Cyrus' first word spoken since their rushing into the room.

"Why does everyone have good ideas except for me?" Spyro wondered, shaking his head in a small bit of amusement.

"That could work, but its possible that it would just go back to you. Then we'd have even more of a problem." Ignitus commented drily.

"But they never went anywhere when I killed the enemies with them..." Spyro objected, " if they were close enough, and they're definitely injured, the gems would heal them."

Flame had been watching the proceedings in irritation, listening to them dawdle while he watched protectively over Ember. Then he burst out, "Enough! We try one gem with both of them laying beside it. If it works, we use the rest of them. Deal?" He finished on a note that dared anyone to argue.

*two o'clock (fifteen minutes later)

"Alright! Sending down the gem!" Cyrus shouted while the rest looked on anxiously, Spyro hoping that it didn't hit Cynder and Flame worrying the same, if for Ember. The gem hurtled toward the target painted on the ground, steadied by the meager wind power Spyro had learned from Cynder. It smashed on the ground, instantly fracturing into hundreds of shards and releasing a red mist- just what they had hoped would happen.

Gems flew to the two injured dragonesses, melting into their wounds. Spyro watched as Cynder's side began to knit itself back together, but started in horror when it stopped healing and began to bleed.

He flew over to where the other gems were gathered, then flew up and smashed them into the ground in between the two. Cynder's wounds had closed, and Ember's side was slowly resembling normalcy. Finally, the red mist that had hovered over them from the process seeped into their lungs and they began to stir for the first time in months.

Cynder tried to sit up, her eyes bleary and her legs unsteady, then lay back down with an unintelligible mumble to a natural sleep. All of a sudden, Spyro felt very emotional, and lifted Cynder onto his back and carried her to her room. He laid Cynder down on the bed, then watched an unnecessary guard while she slept. "Rest now, you're safe," he murmured, then lay on the nearby cot, resting his head while still guarding.

At the same time, Flame had been pacing worriedly, waiting for Ember to wake up. After about ten minutes, he looked away, then said to Ignitus, "What if she doesn't wake up?" There was raw fear in his voice at the thought that that could happen.

Ignitus was about to reply to the heartfelt worry in the young drake's voice when he picked up movement behind Flame. Ember was sitting up, even of slowly. Then he smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem, Flame. She just answered that for you. Why don'-" Just then he was interrupted by Ember.

"Wh-who are you?" Ember said. "Please, I-I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!"

Flame and Ignitus exchanged a quick glance, then Flame said, "You mean you don't remember us? Don't remember me?"

"What? No, I don't belong here! I'm supposed to be... to be... somewhere. What did you do to me?" Ember had begun with a scathing tone which had quickly turned to panic. Then she backed toward the open balcony, thinking to run from the room, to put as much space between herself and her "captors".

"No! Don't you dare leave the Temple, Ember," Flame oddered in a voice that was filled with a concerned panic and a pain that she wouldn't come back.

"Ember? Who's that?" She said, and stopped, the tone of his voice and her curiosity to know something lessening her fright. "Is that who you're looking for? Is that why I'm here?" She asked them, not knowing what had happened, who she was, or where.

"That's you, Ember. We were attacked. Your side was crushed, and you were hit on the side of your head hard enough to give you a concussion. Your memory should return in time." Ignitus said gently, having been hit hard before, when he had been young. "But until then, you should not go anywhere. You are still healing."

"You are among friends... especially the ones that live here." Flame added, feeling that she might have been more afraid than she had let on.

Ember's voice instantly turned back to suspicion. "If that's true, then where's my room?"

"It's over here." Flame answered, gesturing toward the hallway where they had been sleeping. Then he turned, subtly inviting her to walk with him. She did, brushing up against him as she strode by. "Come on then, aren't you 'taking me' to my room?" She saidseductively, adding extra emphasis to certain words to give it a double meaning that was not lost on anyone present.

"Uh..." Flame couldn't think of a response to an amnesiac dragoness who wanted him. Even if he wanted her too, he felt it would be wrong to take advantage of her in that state. "Look, I do like you. A lot. But I don't think that you should do... or 'do' something you might regret. You just need to get a good night's rest, and you'll feel better in the morning."

"Oh... are you gay, then?" Was the blunt and ill considered question to a fairly clear explanation.

"NO! I'm not gay. I just said I like you, but this isn't you. I hope you remember this comment, because you are my life, my purpose." Flame said, beginning vehemently but softening to complete honesty. "Now come on, we've got to get to your room-" Ember smirked. "To sleep!" He snapped, his patience worn thin from stress, worry, and exhaustion. He had flown for miles, fought off a deadly enemy, and done it without food. As soon as Ember was asleep, he was either resting for himself or eating a veritable banquet.

As they neared the room, he heard the heavy breathing of sleeping, then remembered that both Cynder and Ember had slept in the same room.

Flame said, "Ember, you have a roommate... she was hurt just about as badly as you. She's asleep right now, but you need to not bug her, okay?"

Ember sounded disappointed when she heard the second half of the statement, but merely nodded her head in acceptance.

Acknowledging her answer, Flame opened the door to admit Ember into the room. As they walked to the beds, Ember let out a scream that roused Cynder and also Spyro, who had fallen asleep on watch.

"Get h-her away from me!" she screamed, backing away from Cynder like she was a nightmare. "I knew you weren't my allies! You're not having me as a slave!"

"Ember, what are you- ohhh..." Flame said, trailing off the end of the sentence with a terrible realization. "You think she's evil, don't you?"

Ember nodded frantically. "She killed my family." She went on bitterly. "The first thing I remember, and it's horrible..." She moaned miserably, shaking with the remembrance of nightmares past. "I can't sleep here," she whispered, backing into the corner and looking for the door.

"Okay, but the only other open space that's ready is my room." Flame said, and Spyro didn't agree.

"But that's where I sleep, too! Are you just kicking me out?" Spyro demanded, indignant that his bed would be stolen.

"Look, since it looks like you moved in with Cynder and Ember won't go near Cynder-" (she hung her head miserably) "and I'll need to watch over her, we can just switch you out." Flame finished, feeling he had a solid point.

"Alright, just don't break my stuff." Spyro warned, secretly pleased with the new arrangements.

Flame led Ember to his quarters, where Ember paused. Pain was still visible in the way she was walking, the look in her eyes, the slumped posture. It looked as though someone had sucked the life out of her.

"Ohhh... " moaned Ember. "I feel terrible... how was it that I apparently became roommates with that thing?" She sain the last word with anger, as though the pain was her purpose.

"Ember, the Dark Master was killed almost four months ago. Guess who killed him." Flame said in exasperation.

"The Dark Master? Who's that?" Ember said, confused about events that she had forgotten. "The only terrible creature I know of is Her."

'Okay, Flame, think," Flame thought to himself. 'Seeing Cynder triggered memories, so maybe names will help her, too." Then he said aloud, "Does the name 'Malefor' mean anything to you?"

"Who- " Ember's eyes glazed over. Her knees buckled and she started to fall, but Flame saw it coming and caught her. "I think that's enough saddening questions for today," she said weakly, tears forming in her eyes.

'Apparently some words bring back the bad memories,' Flame thought.' I'll have to be more careful about what I say.'

Flame lay down Ember on Spyro's bed, then went over to his own and tried to fall asleep. But when he heard quiet sobs coming from Ember, he knew that he couldn't just leave her there in her sorrow.

Exchanging the warmth of his sheets for Ember's bed, Flame walked over to her curled up form and lay down next to her, covering her with a wing and whispering quiet reassurances in her ear. Eventually, she settled down, Flame sleeping at her side.

*****Author's notes*****

Chapter summary: Ember and Cynder are healed, but Ember has amnesia. Seeing Cynder causes her to relive tragic events, and Flame comforts her.

So, what do you think? With Ember in fear of Cynder, how will Flame interact with each other, since both dragonesses need recuperation time? And how will Cynder take this?


	7. Chapter 7

For the most part, this chapter is to relax, catch up with Spyro.

Disclaimer: I dont own anybody who's not mine.

Chapter 7: The next morning

Flame woke the next morning, his wings still sore and his heart heavy that Ember was still unable to remember him. She was on the other side of the bed, dozing lightly, so he padded out to where the balcony was, looking out to the skies as if they held the answers.

Ignitus had been dozing on the balcony, only to be awoken by Flame. The Fire guardian had been looking forward to this day, as the other elders had been on a vacation as soon as Spyro and Cynder had returned.

"Is everything all right, young one?" Ignitus said, addressing Flame the same way he did Spyro occasionally. "You don't look like you got any rest."

"That's because I didn't. The only reason I'm up is for food. And... Ember still doesn't know anybody. Seeing Cynder only made her get bad memories... and I think Malefor did something horrible to her old home. I'll have to ask her," Flame said, feeling better after admitting his worries.

Ignitus looked behind Flame, noticing the approach of three dragons, one blue, one yellow (who couldn't be quiet), and one green, both first and last fed up with the second.

***back to Cynder's room***

Cynder had woken up the next morning to find herself wrapped around Spyro, with his wings embracing her and vice versa.

A blush unknowingly crept onto her face, even if nobody could tell. Even though they were partners, she and Spyro hadn't been physical, so the tangle-up was ahead of her schedule. She did have plans... but maybe when she was ready.

Trying to move away was unsuccessful. The moment she moved away, Spyro gripped her more tightly, then he yawned, opening his eyes.

The moment he realized what he was holding, Spyro let her go. His face had gone red as well, redder than Flame's was normally. Then he simply said, "Should we get some breakfast?"

Looking the other way awkwardly, Cynder replied, "I guess so. And Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not in trouble. 'That' was just fine," she said shyly. "It felt right, you know?"

"Oh... okay. Just wake me if it's too much for you." said Spyro, relieved she felt the same way he did.

The two walked to the doorway, then Spyro stopped Cynder from stepping into two platters of berries, one with a side of flamebreath roasted waterfowl and the other with a slightly frosted nectar like substance in it.

"Wha..." Spyro started to say before Cyrus chimed in from the adjacent room, "Eat up, lovebirds."

Spyro turned to him, then gaped in astonishment as Cyrus picked up an entire bird (were they ducks?) and ate it in one bite, raw, feathered, and all. Then he smirked.

While Cynder looked for somewhere to be sick, Spyro said, "It's not that, I've eaten whole ducks too, it's just... where did you get the ducks? And how did you know what we wanted?"

"Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador arrived this morning, brought back waterfowl, and seeing as you two were so comfortable" he smirked again "I took the liberty to get you your breakfast. I asked Volteer what you wanted." His smirk turned into a grimace. "Big mistake. Unless you want to hear just about the entire history of not only ducks, but also berries and sugary drink-type items, never, I repeat, NEVER ask Volteer what to get for breakfast."

Cynder returned from their room to find Spyro waiting for her just inside, adding a few spices to the duck and setting bowls of water by their foods.

Cynder was amazed. Where had he gotten water? Well, it turned out that he had accidentally shot icebreath into a bowl, filling it with snow. He had planned to fly to the nearby river when- voila- instant water, with minimal power drain.

"Just don't accidentally shoot icebreath a me," Cynder warned him after hearing his story. Then she fell silent, as both dug into their food.

Spyro choked on a bone in the bird, having only had duck a few times in his still relatively short life. Cynder snorted in amusement, but doing so shot her water up her nose. Then both were rolling aroumd, laughing both at each other and at themselves. After about twenty minutes, they had calmed down to finish their food. Cynder looked across the empty plates and said "Thanks, Spyro" very softly.

"Cyrus brought the food," he whispered back. "Shouldn't we thank him imstead?"

The white wyrm in question was walking down the hall, feeling slightly depressed. Seeing Spyro and Cynder so close had brought up buried had someone to fall for before Malefor had happened. But her fate had been of a different path. She to another life, him to continue on. Life was cruel that way.

His sadness was interrupted be a panic-stricken Flame dashing up to him, asking, "Where's Ember? I can't find her anywhere."

Abstractedly he replied, "Saw her head to the balcony... she was getting food. I think."

"Well I hope she gets back safe. The last thing she needs is another injury," he joked, trying to cheer himself up more than anything.

***three hours later***

Ember returned from her expedition beaten, bruised, and exhausted. She had stumbled upon a large group of deer, and after catching and eating part of one (a bear had come along, and she gave it the rest), tried to remember where the Temple was.

She had to walk home. On the exit from the forest, she had tried to fly through the canopy, jarring both wings to uselessness. She then wandered for miles, found the edge of the forest, and proceeded to meander her way up the several mile long passage to the main gates. It was tiring.

There was no rest in sight, however, as a group of dreadwing riding apes appeared over the horizon, chasing what appeared to be- a griffin? No, those had gone extinct millennia ago. Still, as the shape came closer, it was the only explanation.

A dreadwing launched a sonic attack at its prey, and, with the hit a success, sent it spiraling towards the roof.

As if it were safe, the griffin dove toward the window nearby. A crash was heard inside. Then silence.

*author's notes*

So, if griffins died out, what was crashed through the wall?

Additionally, this chapter included a slow-down, just to keep the future chapters better-flowing.

Last but not least, I thank those that have reviewed chapters, allowing for improvement.

Drakonseye, signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

The answer to the hole in the wall has arrived!

Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own anybody who's not mine.

Chapter 8: what are you?

When Spyro arrived at the large hole crashed into the wall, there was nothing to provide any ideas on what it had been. There was a door open, presumably where the door had been forced open by the wind. On a closer inspection, he saw that there was a patch of tawny colored feathers undernearh the rubble, as well as a few shreds of fabric, probably from a cloak. There was also a blood trail out a door, leading to several rooms and to their storage areas, but only one trail hadn't dried out at that point...

Spyro crept over the where the door was slightly cracked open, shallow breathing escaping. As he got closer, it went silent. All of a sudden, Spyro heard-

"Find anything?" Flame had walked in the side door, closing it behind him.

"Get down!" Spyro hissed. "There's someone in there."

Flame whispered back, "That's impossible. Only a god would-"

Spyro waited. But Flame stood there, jaw open, eyes glassed over, breathing halted. So someone had stopped time...

Spyro spun around. The storage door was open, and movement registered in the corner of his eye. Coming to a halt, Spyro saw what was causing the time-freeze.

She looked somewhat like their cheetah ally Hunter, with the same basic bodily structure. But most comparisons ended there. On the visible area of her body (which was most of it) were small, brownish tanned fearhers, with a strip of feathers running up her arms that were a darker brown. She had the ragged remains of most of a top piece on, shredded cloak remains, and equally shredded pants. Each was covered by powdered dust, likely from the wall. As he inspected her face, Spyro could come up with two words to describe her:

Beautiful and terrifying.

She had golden eyes, which were filled with a shattered look, like she had seen how the world would end, but was unable to tell anybody. Her face was much like a dragon's, but with a short, sharp beak, and feathers much like the ones on her arms making it look like she had hair.

The terrifying aspect of the... Spyro decided to call it a griffin, at least just then, was the fact that she had a knife to Flame's throat, and it looked vicious, like it had tasted blood and grown hungry and become sharper for it.

Spyro was frozen, indecision staying his feet as much as shock did.

"Why shouldn't I, dragon?" The Griffin inquired threateningly.

Those words unfroze him. "Wait! We're not your enemy. You were struck down by dreadwings."

"So? I don't know you're not my enemy. And I know I have enemies."

"You do realize that me not being affected by the Time flow means I'm a purple dragon?" Spyro challenged, thinking she would be less wary after the statement.

"That's what Malefor said, too. Then he began firing on our last village. So, dragon, what makes you so much better?" The Griffin said, daring him to answer.

"You want that answered, yet I want my friend to be let go first. So you get an answer, Flame keeps his head- literally..."

The Griffin pondered this for a moment... if the dragon was an enemy, she could still dash over to cut his throat. And if not...

"You've got a deal, dragon." She said, lowering the blade and walking casually away from the still immobilized red wyrm. Then she asked, "So, why should I believe you?"

Spyro took a deep breath, then began his story. "It all started fifteen years ago, the Year of the Dragon. Nearly all of the dragon eggs had been stored in this temple, as we were at war. On one night, an ape called Gaul raided this temple with a massive army..."

***Author's notes***

This chapter will quickly be followed by the next, to explain the Griffin's story. Again, thanks go out to those who review the story.

Until next time, this is Drakonseye signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

So, the last chapter had Time being stopped and the Griffin holding Flame at knifepoint. Nice.

Chapter 9: tests of resolve

"And the last thing before a mad race to the rapidly closing surface I heard was Cynder whispering, "I love you. A few months, and here we are." Spyro finished, his story finally finished after a few hours in the Time-freeze. "So what's your story? I told you my entire life, and I think it's time you told me yours."

The Griffin approved of the character that stood in front of her. A little open about his feelings and life, but overall a strong companion. Maybe she wasn't being pursued...

"You want to know my story, dragon? You wouldn't have enough time left in your life, even for only the important events." said the Griffin. "I am like most Griffins- nearly as old as the world. But perhaps..."

She strode forward, her hand reaching toward Spyro's forehead. As she did so, her hand began sparking with a faintly pulsing teal color.

"I shall only give you the past twenty years of my life, dragon. The rest will have to be trust. You will be reliving what I have already been through... but you will not be hurt." she said reassuringly, seeing Spyro back away in caution.

She touched his head with a swift force, as though she didn't want to do it, and the last thing Spyro heard was the Griffin whispering, "My name is Shara..." Then he saw and heard no more.

*author's notes*

Next chapter up as soon as possible. Stay sharp, alert.

Drakonseye, signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

Spyro is reliving Griffin Shara's past, in a way that puts him literally in her experience. Shara hopes to reduce suspicion by doing so.

I think I forgot a disclaimer recently... but I only own Cyrus and Shara.

Also: chapter 10 hooray! A lot of good stories go away from no reviews. I'd like to thank those who do review.

Chapter 10: strange recollections

****midday (in memory)****

Spyro was unsure how he had arrived at the burnt ground he had been on. After choosing a direction and starting off, he realized he had no recent memory... just saving the world, then... now.

Walking beside him was a Griffin, Shara by name. He had found her, walking the same direction as him... and she was unable to acknowledge his existence. He tried to push her, only to fall through her as though she... no, he were a ghost.

Burn turned to grasslands, and Spyro was amazed at the beauty of the unknown landscape. It was much the same as the valley of Avalar, with green foliage sprouting from horizon to horizon. Then he saw her destination, a village in the middle of the area.

The front gate opened, admitting Shara through to the area. A young male greeted her as she strode forward.

"Shara, where were you? The elders had us looking all over for you. Our first visitor in a while and you are away hunting?" The male asked.

"Niko, you know very well that we need supplies. The animals are restless, and it's almost winter, and having our land burnt doesn't help..."

Niko snarled. "Whoever did that should be killed. Everything depends on the earth. And they go to burn it."

"So, who visits us this time? We're out in the middle of nowhere - only dragons know where we are, and nobody has visited us in centuries." Shara queried, having been surprised about a visitor.

"Says his name is Malefor... I don't know, he seems strange, but it must be me. He's a purple dragon, so he must be here to help us, right?" Niko said hopefully. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

****nighttime****

Shara was exhausted. The village had thrown a party for Malefor, celebrating the purple dragon's unexpected visit. It had seemed to her that nobody besides herself and Niko had noticed that Malefor had only drunk the samples of ale or wine given to him, and all others had become increasingly inebriated. She too had the least possible amount, but she suspected she would have a hangover the next morning. As she made her way to her house, swaying with every step, she realized she was locked out- again. Groaning at her misfortune, she made her way to Niko's house, walking in the broken door and across the shattered glass and not acknowledging the damage was there...

Shara stumbled into the main room, lights off, unsteady from her partying." Niko! I'm using the spare keys, and I'll be right back." Shara called, receiving no response. Grabbing her keys, she turned to leave.

As she struggled her way down the few steps (they're troublesome when drunk) she heard a rustle of a large animal to her left. She snapped her head to the side, instantly wary, alcohol burned away by the startle. Suddenly, Shara was snatched into the bush by... Niko.

Shara punched him in the chest for spite. "Damn it Niko, why do you have to do that? You know I hate it."

"Ouch." He said, being nice. He had a very solid chest.

Shara glared at him."Why.. did.. you.. pull me.. into the bush." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Right. Look, everyone is wary of Malefor. But we've just got to keep on watch, and he can't do anything." was the cheerful response Shara recieved. It seemed like Niko was trying to convince himself, too.

Shara snorted. "Even we couldn't stop him, Niko. Our race depends on our survival, since the rest warred with themselves, remember?"

"We're also able to wield our opponent's elements, or did you forget THAT?" Niko countered. "Look, just accept that Malefor isn't getting the jump on us."

"I hope so," Shara muttered under her breath.

Niko's gaze softened. "Just go. Act normal when you get home. And don't worry if I'm not here tomorrow. I'm going hunting."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow evening. " Shara called over her shoulder as she left.

Niko turned to his broken entrance. Partying could do hell to one's house...

****morning *** (Griffin council chambers)

Malefor could admit that the Griffins had power... but he knew he had so much more. The fools had cut themselves off from the world to try healing the last remnants of their race, and given Malefor the chance to completely immobilise their group. He had tried to keep his armies back away from them until he was sure the Griffins wouldn't help them. He had a miscommunication once, and a field was burned. Now that he was sure they were not controllable, his armies had free rein... but back to the present.

"Dragon Malefor, despite your supposedly great need to access the libraries of our histories and learn our powers, you have not shown us proof that Dragonkind is in great danger. If this were true, would not you still be a combatant on the front line? Furthermore, even if you were to access our knowledge, it would be near impossible for you to understand and completely impossible for you to harness its power. Your request for our council for this reason has been denied.

Sincerely,

High council to Griffin village of Denwood"

Malefor snarled as he turned away from the magical receptacle which floated to block his entry to the door. In a fit of rage most unlike the guise he had come in, he spun around to smash the poor orb into the wall. The orb let out a sad shriek before vanishing into a puff of smoke. He had hoped to preserve their knowledge before they were completely destroyed. But since they denied him at every chance, they would be utterly gone.

****With Shara ****

Shara started in horror as Malefor flung the receptacle into the wall. This certainly wasn't the dragon they had let into their village! This was a maniac! The village had to be warned!

As these thoughts raced through her head, Malefor's gaze snapped to her hovering form, turning from anger to rage to a mask of calm. Then he walked away, acting as though she didn't exist. Shara hovered in place a slight longer, then flew down to the citadel-size doors behind which the elders resided.

The doors, enchanted to sense urgent need, opened to admit Shara in much the same fashion as she had been welcomed at the front gate. She winged her way through the corridor, flying at breakneck speed through the structure. She saw her destination ahead- a door carved with ornate symbols, each a ward to keep out dangers.

Shara burst through the doors as fast as they would allow, then was forced to take gasping breaths to regain the lost air to her lungs. The elder's council, obviously roused by her arrival, stood and took their places on council, then awaited her announcement.

After Shara regained her breath, she delivered a bold announcement.

"The purple dragon Malefor will destroy us all!"

The elders frowned. Surely the individual standing before them was playing a joke? It couldn't be true. But the doors had admitted her, so she must be convinced it was.

One of the elders stepped forward- the elder responsible for the interpretation of their visitors. "Shara, what makes you believe he will destroy us? He has shown no indication of violence, why should he start to now?"

Shara's heart sank. "You don't believe me," she muttered. "None of you do. But if you want proof, observe the orb you set to send denial messages to those who want your council- or rather, what's left of it."

The elders debated for a moment before the Speaker announced their answer. "Shara, we've told many people- including you- that those cannot be broken or even scratched by anything except the strongest of individuals that exist on this plane of existence."

"All it will take is for you to look outside. You literally can't miss it! It's a smoking wreck!"

"Shara! This council has already announced its answer to this point. Unless you have more evidence against Malefor, your case is to be remo-" the speaker was interrupted by a whelp, barely able to talk, shuffling toward the discussion.

The whelp stammered when inquired, "T-the orb you put outside broke. My daddy told me to come in and tell you." Then, with his message conveyed, he ran back out the room with haste.

Shara turned back to the council, a faint smirk glimmering through her guise. "So, should I show you where it is?"

****Malefor's flat****

Malefor had been sleeping quite soundly when he was rudely awakened by another messenger orb falling onto him. It dropped a paper on his bed, then backtracked out of its window.

It read:

To the dragon Malefor

You have been given this notice

for the destruction of our village's

property. You must now leave our

territory within the next day or you

will be treated as an enemy of our

village. If a guide is needed, we will

point you in the correct direction.

Signed,

High Griffin council of

Denwood

Malefor had expected the notice by the next day- it must have been the female hovering over his back. Since it was clear that their information could not be saved, his armies would attack the next morning...

****back to Shara****

Shara awoke the next morning to the smell of fire and to the shriek of a female Griffin. Shaking her head to clear the morning fog out of her head, she began to sit up when a heavy weight fell from the sky onto her. It was a Griffin- dead. Its wings and neck broken, feathers seared and chest scored by massive claws- those of a dragon.

Shara let out a scream, working frantically to move the dead body off of her own. Freeing herself, she began to set the body to a respectable pose. Having that grisly work finished, she spoke a few words of her race's ancient language, causing the body to dissolve, its essence preserved and the soul given a chance to return to part with its family at a later time. Then, gazing above to the hole in her roof, she saw what she had feared was happening.

Malefor was slaughtering her kind with ease, absorbing the elements projected at him by her kin. His hide pulsed with a sickly shadowy overcoat, eyes pure white, Convexity pouring from his maw to eat at flesh. He let out another wave of power. Four more of her kind fell.

Preparing to join the battle, Shara saw the nightmare she had dreamt recently... Niko fell from the sky, a gaping hole torn in his right lung and the left wing stripped of all skin and muscle. Shara felt for the element she needed from Malefor... yes! Time was hers! Activating the power, everything she chose to freeze froze, those things being Niko and Malefor himself. Her kinsmen she left unfrozen, so as to allow them to flay the murderous wyrm. Placing herself under Niko, Shara cast a spell to freeze his vitals, then cast the same spell for the dead Griffin on him as well (he was alive, so the counterspell would return him to normal).

Burden safely pocketed, Shara let Time slip from her grasp, then observed what was left of Malefor.

His shadow layer was shredded, real cuts showing and pain soon to register on his face. Time slowly unfroze for him, and agony awaited him.

Malefor screamed in shock as he suddenly found himself nearly dead. Winging himself away from his enemies, Malefor cursed his opponent for her cleverness.

He met up with his forces on his path, leaving them to destroy the village. They were surprised to find their leader flayed open like a choice cut of meat, but what skill could not do, surely force could, right?

****midday****

Shara had healed many a broken limb, punctured lung, and cut flesh that day. But all who were left assured her that even her magical prowess would not save Niko.

Niko... what would she do without him? He had been her only friend for the longest time, and recently much more... she owed him her life. She had to save him. With that course in mind, Shara set off to find a fix to help her friend.

She was stopped at the front gate by the council. Judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't about to let their best healer leave them.

"Shara, we don't approve of your action. Because of this, we have placed new wards- if anyone leaves without permission, they will never find their was back. Our village will be rendered invisible, its location will shift away from searchers... you won't come back. Does this mean so much to you to leave your life behind?"

Body and mind set, Shara replied, "If I don't go, I will never forgive myself... to leave someone as an ball of essence would be torture and I can't bring myself to kill Niko. I have to go."

The council members regarded her sadly as she swiftly winged her way out of sight. She would be missed...

***Ten years later***

"Hmm... yes, this will do," Shara murmured to herself. She had found a cave in which she would rest overnight.

The flock of dreadwimgs stirred. Food? Had a meal wandered into their home? Not normal food. New food they would eat without hesitation. Food!

***Twenty years later***

Shara was desperate. She had found no success in her travels as of yet and was still pursued by a flock of wild dreadwings. There was a temple ahead, and she would have to find shelter soon. Ten years of running from dreadwings had provided little rest. Shara felt certain she would go insane without rest. Yes. She would enter, sleep the day off, eat, then run again... wait, there was movement... civilization, and all of its glory!

Turning to a steep descent, she dove toward an open window.

A dreadwing launched an attack.

Shara felt muscles freeze, wings curve, and saw the window to her left. She managed to look at the wall before smashed straight through.

Staggering from the rubble, Shara saw one spot to hide- a closet-type space. Limping toward her goal, she felt relieved she didn't die but wondered what would come of her arrival.

****Author's Notes****

Made this chapter long for two reasons: one is because the last chapters were so short. The other is because I didn't get a chance to update sooner. Thanks for reviews.

Drakonseye, signing off.


	11. Chapter 11

*end of memory thread*

•••switching to present time period•••

*complete*

Spyro just relived Shara's past, her exile to be exact. Back to the present.

Chapter eleven: distrust of the new

*in the present*

Spyro broke free from the contact, gasping from the feeling of twenty year's emotion in an instant. Having a sudden headache, he collapsed to the ground, time slowly resuming as it had for Malefor so long started to move again, slowly speeding up.

"be able to survive that," he finished at long last, still amazed that something was in the closet. Then he noticed Shara standing behind Spyro. "Spyro! Behind you!" He charged at Shara, his body wreathed in flames.

The attack was pointless, however. All Shara did was hold a hand out, and Flame ran straight into an invisible wall.

His flames died out. "What the-" He struck the wall again. "How-" He breathed flames over it. "But..."

Shara smirked. "Determined, isn't he?"

Spyro replied sharply, "He's my friend. Don't be rude."

"Ooohhhkay. Now I'm confused. She just crashed through the wall, and now you two know each other? No. Spyro,what's going on?" Flame asked.

Cyrus and Cynder ran in just then. Both had the same reaction to seeing her.

"Listen... Flame, yes she's a Griffin, no Griffins aren't extinct. Yes, I do know her, but no, not until recently. She showed me the last twenty years of her life." Spyro explained, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate.

Cyrus spoke up. "Last twenty years? She doesn't look much older than that." She is attractive, he thought.

Shara's head snapped to look straight toward him. Icy gold eyes met his own warm blue ones. "I'm spoken for." Her voice also had an icy snap to it.

His shoulders sagged.

"At least, in a way." He perked his head up.

"But you're not my type."

Spyro broke in. "Look, can we continue this later? It's getting kind of late. I think we should call it a night. Cynder, are you coming?"

Cynder frowned. "But it's only midday. Why- oh. Come on, Cyrus."

After they left, Flame turned to Shara. "You do realize that if you break that dragon's heart for a selfish reason everyone here will hate you, right?"

"What would you do to stop me?" Shara replied, challenging him for an answer. To that Flame merely shook his head.

****Evening****

Later that day, everyone was resting out on the balcony, enjoying the sunset. Ember was huddled behind Flame, in the only space away from Cynder. Spyro and Cynder were pressed against each other, enjoying the presence of the other. Last, Cyrus was as close to Shara as he could manage- which was twenty feet.

"So, Shara, where are you from?" Cynder broke the uncomfortable silence, subtly engaging everyone into their discussion. They would all want to listen.

"It's a long story. I'm from the village-" her eyes clouded over with a gray light for a moment "Denwood."

Spyro and Cynder were openly staring at her.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Shara asked.

"It's just the gray eye thing. It's distracting." Spyro commented.

"What? I could've sworn I had fixed that. Good that their wards work. It's just a show of me retrieving memory. More accurately, the magic doing it. I had to work hard to remember that."

"Then why did I get to see your memoeies clearly, and be able to remember where your village and its people are? And another thing is that your people seem... vague by what I was shown and everyone else would surely like to hear about it."

"It's actually a mostly like what you saw. There is a group of elders to make decisions for the village and guards to... well, to guard. We had crafters and farmers. But the only thing that kept us from being destroyed by our pride and war and Malefor was the Magister's Clutch- a group of our own, delivered by an unknown group. We mastered our race's possible powers. I was one of them, an advisor to our leader." Shara puffed up with pride. "And as for knowing where they are, you will notice that as soon as you focus, you can't seem to remember where the settlement is."

Sifting through the memories Shara had given him, Spyro commented, "Okay, that's true. But possible powers? Like the preservation thing for Niko?"

Cynder was about to ask, but Cyrus beat her to it. "Who's Niko?"

Now Shara looked unsettled. Reaching toward her neck, a golden chain that hung there shimmered into existence, and on the end was a ball of swirling blue... matter, you could call it. She held the pendant out, and everyone felt a _presence_ through the area. It clawed at their minds before Shara quickly stowed the pendant back in whatever had stored it, and the presence disappeared.

"Someone from home. Saving him is the reason I'm here." Shara answered. "But back to your point, yes. The preservation is just a simple and weak spell. It would've taken days, but Malefor could've been completely obliterated."

Cyrus asked hesitantly (she had been terrible to him when he talked, but it could've been his hitting on her), "Would you be able to teach us your skill?"

Shara laughed, the sounding bitter but still amused for the first time that day. "I very much doubt you could learn, Cyrus. Our kind spent centuries mastering our skills, and you hope to learn them before Malefor returns?" Reading the shocked looks on their faces, she went on, more shocked than amused now. "You don't know, do you? That Malefor isn't going to stay locked in the world's center?"

Ember stood up, casting a wary eye toward Cynder, then back to Shara. "I'm going to go inside now," she muttered. Opening the door, she padded inside with a weight to her step. Flame rose to his feet apologetically, asking to be filled in once he could find time for the conversation. Cyrus looked around uncertainly, then also left to go with Flame.

As Flame had turned to her, Shara turned to Cynder and Spyro, a gleam in her eye that made Spyro nervous and Cynder shift uncomfortably." Does the pink one fear you?" When Cynder nodded an affirmative, she continued. "And is it an amnesiac fear? One centered on your past?"

"Yes... but how do you know about my past?" Cynder said, confused by her inquiry.

"I told her my history," Spyro reminded her.

"Back to my point. Spyro, if it's an amnesiac case, why don't you use your powers over light to return her memory?" Shara said almost angrily.

"Um... two things: I don't know how to use light, and even if I did, I dont know how to heal people with it." Spyro replied nervously.

Shara stood and threw her hands in the air. "Must I do everything myself?" she muttered in exasperation.

****Flame and Ember****

"Ember, wait!" The plaintive call from Flame stopped her in her tracks. Whipping around, she said, "What! What do you want?"

"I'm just worried about you. That Griffin says one thing about Malefor, and you run off? What happened, did you remember more?"

Ember's head dipped to the ground. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

Flame padded forward to stand by her, draping his wing over her back and reassuring her simply with his presence. After a short time she began crying softly, so he led her to their room and waited for her to calm down.

"Sorry, its just that there's so much I don't remember, and everything's happening so fast... I feel like such a burden," she moaned feeling useless.

"Ember, you will never be a burden to me. As long as you're here and you don't stop me, I plan to keep you as safe as possible. I'm sure Spyro would to the same for Cynder." Flame answered gently, then added, "And it wouldn't surprise me if Cyrus did that for Shara, considering the way he look at her."

Ember chuckled weakly."I'm sorry, it's just... everything I've remembered so far seems like its for someone else... it's all the bad things. But I did remember you, at least," Ember added brightly.

"Really? That's great. What do you remember?"

"Nothing much... Okay, it's confusing. We were fighting each other, but you didn't seem to put your heart into it. Then you pulled me to the ground. I broke something, and you were just the perfect gentleman to help me recover." Ember said. "Why were we fighting? I felt like I actually hated you."

Flame replied nervously, "Um... that's because you did. For a while there when I first met you, you were the most intense ball of rage, torment, frustration, and confusion. Cyrus and I helped you become less... um.."

"Volatile? Murderous?"

"Yeah. After you learned to forgive Cynder, you mellowed out to the amazing person you were before you saved us all, fighting with Cynder." Flame said.

"You're so nice," Ember murmured. She pressed against him, and after they reached their rooms, Flame and Ember lay together, falling asleep pressed together.

****Outside****

"So, you're saying you can fix Ember's memory?" Spyro said, hopeful that they could have a more normal time. Until their next fight...

"I'm saying that there's a chance. If I do things wrong, or she moves too much, she could have the remaining memory locked away. She would stay in the state she's currently in," replied Shara, explaining for what seemed the millionth time.

"How great of a chance would there be for a failure?" asked Cyrus, worried for his friend.

"It's not large, but it's not small, either. About 75-25. But don't think about it as a quarter chance to fail," Shara said.

"Great," grumbled Spyro. "Now that's the only chance I'll think of."

"Would there be anything to make her odds better? An element, or certain skill?" Cynder asked.

"All you would need is for her to be receptive, still, and calm. The rest should take care of itself." Shara said, then added, "Or do we need to go over it again?"

"No, I think that's clear now. We hold her, you do your thing, she gets better." Cynder summarized.

"Essentially, yes. It's harder for me, but holding her still so her brains don't scramble would be your job."

Spyro stood up, then exchanged a glance with Cynder. "Well, we'll leave you two to talk, then. 'Night."

"Yeah, later." Cyrus said.

After Cynder left with Spyro in tow, Cyrus turned to Shara. "So, you never explained why I wouldn't be able to learn your powers. We've all got a spark for the arcane, don't we?"

"Look, Cyrus. Not only would it be impossible for dragons to wield our abilities, and even if you somehow did manage such a feat, you would be fighting for your body every moment of your life thereon. One wrong spell, and you would either explode or vaporize." Shara shuddered violently. "And trust me, the second is far better. You can sometimes survive with half a body after the explosion. It's terrible."

Cyrus winced. The details were terrible. But he still persisted. "What about wyverns? Those could harness power other than their own born elements, couldn't they?"

"What's a wyvern?" Shara asked. She had thought the leader of the Clutch had cataloged all species on the world, sentient or no.

"Well, we're like dragons, but wyverns have a hard to control camouflage ability, and our forelegs are more wing than leg." Cyrus said, with no stop to explain thoroughly his own inherited ties to the race.

Fortunately, Shara picked up on his use of the word 'we'. "You mean you're a wyvern?"

"Half-wyvern. I'm different- in fact, I should've never been born. Dragons and wyverns can't have children together, so I was a bit of a shock to them." Cyrus explained.

"Interesting. The amount of arcane power that would be needed to break the bonds of interspecies reproduction would be massive." was the ever-analytical response Cyrus received. "Your parents must be great mages."

Cyrus' head dropped. "They were killed in an accident. All I remember was being shipped to the nearest orphanage. Hated it so much I ran away, met a wilderness village, and never looked back at who might be looking for me. Besides, no wyverns control their magic either."

Shara frowned. This went against what the Clutchleader had been researching, that a child could be concieved if the parents of different species had enough power. Still, if he was that unique...

"Well, back to your original point. If you are up to it you may" -and she held up her arms for emphasis- "be able to learn what we would consider a low-level spell. I'll only try what you think you can accomplish."

Cyrus yawned. "Well, I guess I'll call it a night. You don't have a room, so you can share mine?" He ended his statement hopefully.

"Are you kidding? And miss this beautiful sky?" Shara gestured to the sky above her, which was a swirling nebula of greens, blues, and reds, with the moons seemingly mirrors of each other.

"No, I'll stay out here." said Shara. Then she crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Um... well then I'll see you tomorrow to start training." replied Cyrus. He headed inside, the last one to go sleep.

****Author's notes****

So Shara didn't have too bad an introduction. Cyrus is interested in her but she isn't back. Ember's overwhelmeby returning bad memories, and Spyro... wait, he's fine.

Next chapter up when finished (no promises on definite time), got more working time now.

This is Drakonseye, signing off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: training, scouting, and experimental procedure

Flame woke the next morning to still find Ember curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. It was also the first time he had woken up before she had; he was pleased that she had been getting sleep. Gently lifting his wing from her back, he walked outside without a word.

Ember opened her eyes. It was good that her acting had helped him; she was remembering small things more all the time, and she knew he needed a day free from a morning worry about her. Walking to the door, she then barely avoided a collision with Flame as he brought in a platter of food clenched in his jaws.

Dancing to the side to avoid having food splattered on his face, Flame allowed himself a small chuckle at his lack of attention. Setting the platter down, he asked, "Sleep well?"

"Better because you were there." Ember replied, giving him a hug with her wing as she normally did, then asked, "Is that for me?"

Returning the embrace, nodded an affirmative. "Got the best I could find. Need anything with that?"

"Just you to join me," Ember answered, already separating the large amount of food into two piles.

****Cyrus****

Cyrus padded to the balcony where Shara had been resting the night before and found her engaged in several tasks at once: she somehow was eating, holding a rapid-fire conversation with Volteer, and tracing runes in the air, all at once. Shara glanced back at him momentarily, then went back to tracing another rune into the air (the seventh one, he noted, and she was still creating more. They looked odd.).

"But the chances of such a success by such a majorital group, not to mention all from one village, to master their abilities to such an extent is infinitesimally small! Only one in billions could master to that extent- even we, the guardians, can't use everything our powers contain." Volteer paused to take a breath, seeming to fully intend to continue his babbling lecture.

"I agree fully. Still, the group that I was part of was not normal. The circumstances were uncertain regarding our arrival. And I'm not the only one, am I, Cyrus?" Shara said.

"Um... no, I guess not."

Volteer started angrily. "If you are agreeing with her, then you clearly do not understand the laws of our powers, Cyrus."

"I'm not even a dragon! Have you not 'understood' that?" Cyrus growled back. He hated being called ignorant or stupid.

"Please. How could you not be a dragon, but look like one? That's not even possible!" Volteer was close to shouting.

"Well, maybe you just don't understand as much as you think you do!" Cyrus roared right back at him.

Volteer reeled back as though stricken. Wheeling around, he slapped Cyrus across the face with his tail as he stormed away.

Shara watched him closely, then turned to Cyrus. "You shouldn't have said that," she said.

"I know, but he just pushes tolerance levels until you have to snap. How do you stand it?" Cyrus grumbled.

"Patience is part of it, and even more is to know when to stop. I know you easily could have," Shara said. "And you'll need that patience to practice anything you might want to learn from me."

"That's why I'm here. When do we start?"

Shara finished her breakfast, then completed weaving the final rune, and placed it by the others. It seemed they turned solid after completion. She murmured a small incantation, and they hovered in front of her. It rose higher into the air turning into a bright, liquid yellow ball. Shara swept her hands into the air, and the large sphere shot into the sky, all the while growing in size until it seemed there were two suns. Then the ball disappeared, and Shara dropped to the ground, panting from sudden exhaustion.

"If you look closely, you will see a new star in the sky tonight. It will be there for a few days, then burn itself out, andyou won't see it anymore."

Cyrus was awed. "How is it possible to create something so large from a few small symbols? Will I be able to learn that?"

"Let's stick with easier things first. Okay... I want you to... set that plant on fire," Shara said, confident he wouldn't be able to complete the goal without teaching.

Cyrus smirked. "That's my goal? Too easy." He concentrated on a nearby ashen gray mushroom, even if it was the type that was near impossible to burn when wet- which it was.. Opening his maw, as though to breathe ice, a whirlpool sort of reverse ice power struck the 'shroom. Immediately, a cold, white-blue vapor was removed from the unfortunate plant. As soon as the stream absorbed the last of the vapor, Cyrus cut power, leaving the mushroom in open air, where it began to smoke. It then caught fire and turned to ash.

Shara gaped in her astonishment. "How did you do that?"

Cyrus grinned. "I learned early on that heat is the absence of cold, and vice versa. As long as it's not actual ice, I can shoot beams to either remove or add coldness to things, simply by controlling the heat."

"Hmm. That's good. I've never seen that done before. You think Cynder could do it too?"

"Yeah, I would say so. But her process would be a mirror of mine- adding heat energy or removing it. What's next?"

"I expected that to take a lot longer. Let's try something that's different. Try to add at least a replica of the mushroom to the place you just burned out. Begin."

"Oh... That'll be a bit harder for me. I'll try though." And try he did. For the next twenty mintues, Cyrus stared at the pile of ash until he was forced to blink- and then stared some more. After anorher of these indervals, he was beginning to turn purple from the length of time he had held his breath.

Shara snickered silently under her breath. The power to create artificial life was one lost millennia ago. There was no way...

"I've got it!" Cyrus shouted, jumping into the air from jubilation. "All I've got to do is reform the mushroom's shape, freeze the mold, and natural light will reflect to do the rest."

Shara walked over to the pile of ash. Blowing gently, the ash scattered across the grass. Turning to him, she said, "No. You should have captured the spores and planted them. I did not say how long you had to create the form." As his shoulders drooped, she continued. "Remember, the simple answer isn't always the best. Your simulacrum would've melted, and then what? An ashen puddle would be what was left."

"Okay... there must be something more suited to my talents. I won't be able to do everything. You can't use every magic, can you?"

"As a matter of fact, I can," Shara retorted sharply. "You just aren't gifted to my level. Let's try other destructive powers, since you had no problem with incineration..."

****Spyro and Cynder****

Spyro woke that morning, again wrapped up with Cynder. They were both fine with it, but it was still awkward, as neither was sure of going to the next level.

Unwrapping himself from her embrace, he lay back down beside her, contemplating what had happened in the last few days. Cynder and Ember attacked, with Ember without memory, Shara arriving... Things hadn't been so chaotic since before Malefor was entombed. And by that judgement, with what Shara had said, it meant that Malefor was returning.

And it would have to be his job -again- to save everyone. What else were purple dragons for?

He sighed. Why were things so difficult all the time? Couldn't he have a day off, or a vacation, or something?

Just then, he felt something in his head. Thrashing his head, he tried to win the mental battle. He shuddered, his mental barriers smashed aside. Then it was over, his mind his own again... he needed sleep. Yes, that would do. Set all of his mental protection aside for a few extra minutes. He closed his eyes, and felt nothing but a void...

Cynder sat up sleepily by his side, eyes half shut and wincing from the dawn's rays. Yawning, she leaned against him, not really caring thay he wasn't quite paying attention.

As she leaned into him, she realized that he wasn't even paying the slightest attention to anything. Then she realized he wasn't even breathing.

Panic welled up inside of her. "Spyro?" When he didn't respond, she pushed against him, and he flopped to the ground, completely lifeless as before.

Rushing to his side, Cynder called to Cyrus to help. Checking his heartbeat, she heard nothing. Then she checked his eyes, looking for signs of a stroke, and staggered back in shock.

Cyrus skidded to a halt inside the room. Seeing Cynder pressed against the wall and Spyro on the ground and not moving, he quickly ran to Spyro's side. He followed the same actions as Cynder- checked his breathing, then his pulse, then checked his eyes in the same fashion.

His shock was nearly as absolute as Cynder's was; he jumped back and left the room, saying he would check with Ignitus. Cynder, feeling helpless and vulnerable, followed him. Her reason was obvious:

Spyro's eyes had turned completely pitch-black.

****Later****

"Physically, there's no reason he should look like this. But..."

"But what, Ignitus? There's very obviously something wrong with him," Cynder said in exasperation and desperation. The other guardians and their "team" had all gathered, wanting to help but unsure how to. Each had the same goal: help Spyro.

"... it looks as though something took his soul, his consciousness, and transferred it to a deep dream state. If he wants to get back, he'll have to either complete what the person wants, or fight them out of his body and mind. If he loses... he would be gone forever." Ignitus sighed. Things could never be easy.

****Spyro dreamscape****

Spyro was a consciousness floating in a void, with asteroid-like material floating gently by. There was something familiar about the place...

His suspicions were confirmed when a platform formed beneath his feet, and he regained weight and form and mobility. Below him, more platforms led to a central landing, where a small circlular pad was burning with a white and fiery light inside it. Them a voice echoed in his mind:

"It has been some time, Spyro."

"Chronicler? What's going on?" Spyro asked, sure that he would be tested.

"Malefor is coming. He wants vengeance. But he's both stronger and weaker than before. You won't be able to beat him without new strength. And everyone must become more powerful." The Chronicler answered.

"Did you just call me here to tell me that? I might be worried over by the others."

"It happens I did not just bring you here to talk. If you would please step on the pad, we can begin."

Spyro did as requested and walked up to the pad. But the moment he stepped on the platform, a white flame burst over his body. Screaming in pain, Spyro attempted to back away from the fiery aura... only to run into a wall of energy. Nearly blacking out from the pain, Spyro hardly heard the Chronicler's words.

"I am aware this hurts, Spyro. I even toned it to a survivable level. But to harness your control over light, you must first experience its sheer destructive force."

Spyro could feel scales being raised from his hide as blisters formed beneath them, then... nothing. It was all gone. The white inferno which held him simply passed over his bare skin, leaving only a warmth that was comforting.

With no notice, Spyro began to feel the scales over his body regrow. He shuddered as they grated into past each other, then locked into place. Then the fire surrounding him swept into him, and it felt as though he had been smelted and electrified.

"Light is the embodiment of all the powers that help create life. It will heal wounds, strengthen your body, or vanquish foes who you use this force of creation on. Use it wisely.

"I will test your combat prowess now. If you use light, it might help..."

****real world (noon)****

Spyro awoke with all of the soreness he had accumulated through the assignment. The work had gone on forever, just one step in front of another for coyntless hours. Looking around, he saw Cynder laying by his side, evidently having watched over him. Groaning, he gathered his legs under him to stand, then paused as a metallic noise could be heard.

He looked down. Since when was he shackled to the floor?

The noise had woken Cynder, and she stood in surprise. "Um... it is you, right Spyro?"

He was confused. "Of course it's me. Who else?"

"Just wait. I'll get the others."

As she left, Spyro muttered to himself amusedly, "As if I could if I wanted to."

****chapter end****

If you had to endure that agony for a power would you do it? Answer this, but more importantly, review! Thanks for reading!

Until next time, Drakonseye signing off.


	13. Chapter 13

Spyro is chained to the floor and the others are outside.

Chapter 13

Spyro could hear a quiet argument going on outside the door. It seemed to be about him. And while he didn't think they would hurt him, he was still apprehensive about why he was locked up. And where had they gotten the chain?

The door opened, and the guardians entered the room. Ignitus stood to the side, unhappy about something. Cyril and Terrador approached him, Volteer having apparently stopped in thought.

Terrador's deep gravelly voice shook Spyro to his feet. "Spyro. What happened?"

"The Chronicler trained me for a new threat. I know it will sound ridiculous, but Malefor is returning."

"Preposterous! You sealed him in yourself! He can't possibly return." Cyril objected.

"He can and will. I was shown what might be if we tried to beat him without preparation. A slaughter."

The guardians drew away from him into a small corner, where they briefly discussed their options. Then they returned to him, and Ignitus drew a key and unlocked his shackles. Then he winced.

"What?" Spyro asked. Feeling a most curious sensation on his legs, he saw that his restraints had bitten through the scales on his them. Blood ran down his right foreleg, a crescent shaped cut going through it.

Now that he saw it, his legs REALLY hurt. Cursing, he lifted the bleeding limb to his eye level, then breathed gently over it with light. Then he started cursing again, as it felt like something was moving under the skin... but it was really just his leg.

Shara watched in fascination as the cut on his leg knitted itself together, leaving a scar that was rapidly fading. He had said he didn't know how to use light... yet here he was, using it to patch up a small scrape. Very odd.

Cynder was never much for anything as odd as what she was seeing right then. Turning away, she saw that everyone was as disgusted as she was, except for Shara.

Ignitus broke the silence. "So.. what was that?"

"That was the Chronicler coming through again. Light is very helpful, did you know that?"

****mid-morning****

Cynder and Shara had gone outside to the balcony, and Ember and Flame had left with the elders, save Ignitus, to find food. Ignitus had remained behind to hear the story that Spyro was telling.

"So, after it felt that terrible to earn that power, I felt that I had better use it sparingly. But it really only becomes easier after extensive use, so..."

"So the Chronicler just unlocked this power inside you? He didn't have to gift you with it?" Ignitus asked, confused about this point in particular.

"No, it was just unlocking it as if it had been hidden. He didn't work any power on me that I know of," Spyro answered patiently. He had been asked this question several times.

"Okay, Spyro. I guess I'll not get any clarity on this. You may go." Ignitus sighed, still unsure about something. Then he walked to the Pool, muttering to himself.

Spyro padded to where Shara was virtually interrogating Cynder. Cynder looked flustered, and as soon as Spyro appeared, she burst out, "Spyro can definitely answer you better."

He turned to Shara, and she began unleashing question after question on him:

"Who is the Chronicler?"

"How did he come to be?"

"Where does he live?"

"What keeps him alive?"

"How does he know everything that happened and what could happen?"

"Why does he not avert disaster?"

Spyro was beginning to see why Cynder was flustered. He answered question after question, but they kept coming. It seemed like she wanted a complete history of the keeper of history. Yet he couldn't possibly answer everything.

After what seemed like an hour, the questions ceased to flow in his direction and he could draw in an extra breath. Spyro asked, "Are you done now?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sure," Shara was deep in thought, trying to understand how this new being she was now aware of fit into the world. He seemed like a complete outlier... but maybe he was meant to be one. After all, not everyone knew everything that could happen, right? She walked inside.

Spyro looked over to Cynder. "Is it just me, or are they in a way trying to avoid me?"

"It's not just you," Cynder assured him. "So what was your 'grand' speech about Malefor?"

At this Spyro looked a little uneasy. "Let's wait for the others to come back, okay? Just trust me."

****Midday****

"Spyro! They're here!" Cynder called from the balcony, then added amusedly, "And they brought the banquet with them."

The six dragons landed carefully, as there was a large pile of fruits on each of their backs and small animals in their claws. Amd unsurprisingly, all of them except Volteer had earplugs of a claylike material, looking much less stressed than a normal flight with him made anyone.

Flame landed first, the creatures in his paws slipping to the floor. He pulled out the plugs of clay, then asked, "Those earplugs worked wonderfully. Where'd you get an idea for them?"

Ember called out, "WHAT?"

Terrador made an action as though to pull a plug put of his ear. Ember got the idea and pulled hers as well. Then he answered, "Long flights with Volteer definitely cause jumps of progress in earplug creation. Even short flights need them now." Volteer was too busy running his mouth to hear their talking.

Spyro stepped forward, all eyes turning to him. He had always hated being the bearer of bad news. He cleared his throat. "In all of our lives, there has been one thing that has completely destroyed our lives. For Shara, he destroyed many of her kind. For Ember and Flame, entire cities were burned around you by him. Cyrus, your parents- Ember's and Flame's as well- were brutally slaughtered. For the guardians, he drove you to exile, then drained you of much of your power. And worst of all, to Cynder, as he controlled her and did many things with her as his body while he was locked away. I think you know who I'm talking about."

The others nodded: his speech had gathered all of their attentions, made them hope for an answer to the point he had introduced.

"Malefor. He has caused all of this, and somehow this has brought us all together. But now, he has returned, no doubt to try to take all of what we have away and destroy us. But I know we won't let that happen. Last time, it took Cynder and me all of our strength to beat him. This time, if we prepare, he won't know what hit him... he doesn't have a plan this time. But we will."

"Guardians, I want you on defense. The Temple has at least a few powers, right?"

Ignitus smiled. "We'll see what we can do, young one," he promised.

"Shara, do you know if you can make traps? I don't know that they'll stop him, but they'll certainly slow him down."

Shara nodded. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Ember, Flame, Cyrus, think you can help Cynder and I defend the Temple?"

As each affirmed this course of action, Cynder brought up a point that was helpful.

"We need to learn how to work together, don't we? It's how we beat him, and let's admit, Spyro, that we were very, very lucky."

"That's a good point. Where do you think we should begin?"

Flame and Cyrus battled in the training hall, exchanging blows so quickly that each was tired out almost immediately from the pummeling. They walked unsteadily to Spyro, who patched them up and sent them back out again.

The elders worked outside, reviving buried and overgrown defensive golems and placing new arcane constructs where old ones had broken. Shara stood not far away, helping place the golems and weaving runic traps into the ground and air. The advantage of these was that only Malefor could trip these- and they were invisible. Anyone else could fly straight through them.

After Flame and Cyrus took a break, Cynder and Ember took a teamwork challenge against hundreds of large dummies. Having already some experience working together (albeit painful), the two shortly reduced the pile of sentient wood to kindling and splinters.

Spyro was amazed. Some enemies were covered in green liquid, others in an orange one. However, both dummies shortly dissolved into puddles, green and orange respectively.

It had turned out that Cynder had extra powers, gifted to her by the Chronicler to help destroy Malefor. There was also wind, shadow, and fear, all under her control. Even though she had had that power, they had all forgotten about it. Some acid was mixed with fire energies and was even more volatile. And orange.

Cynder's claws were still causing the floor to smoke due to the poison residue five hours later when they finally retired to their room. She reached for the sheets for their combined bed, but Spyro stopped her.

"I think maybe first I should wash your claws?" Spyro said, not wanting the generous gifts from the Atlawa people to be disintegrated. Blowing ice gently over her feet, a frost formed that steamed on her scales and melted. Traces of poison could be seen inside the flow of water.

After they had both settled down onto the bed, Spyro staryed to speak gently and quietly.

"I know it's been an odd path for you Cynder, to find those who care for you. What Malefor did has caused many to hate you but deep down, I think they all love you. With the short amount of time before the fight against Malefor, there are many things I regret not doing... and the first thing I'm changing about that is this: Cynder, I love you."

Cynder didn't know what to say. The dragon she had always wanted was admitting his love for her and now she was... scared? Nervous? Surprised? It didn't matter. She had him.

Pressing her head against his shoulder, she murmured back to him, "I love you, too."

Spyro brightened. Then he drew something from under the bed, an ornate wooden box. "Then with that said, I want to ask another point. Cynder, we've known each other for years. There have been uphills and downhills, twists and turns, but overall we've had a great run. I think you're the best thing that ever happened, so will you-" he swallowed nervously "-be my mate?"

Cynder felt heraelf go rigid at those words, but only for a minute. Then she pressed up against him. "Of course! Do you really need to ask that?"

"Well then," Spyro said, now completely focused on his next point. "Close your eyes."

Cynder did, and then felt as though her neck was much lighter. Then the same feeling spread to both her forelegs, and she heard a whisper in her ear, "You can look now." As she did, she didn't see a difference... until she realized what she didn't see. Her shackles were gone. She looked over at Spyro, emotion welling up in her eyes as she saw the heavy metal bands in front of him, locks broken and hinges open. And beside them was something even more amazing to her, a replacement of sorts that was much better than what Malefor had forced onto her: a set of cuffs like those she had worn, but gold, and inlaid with a veritable fortune in gems- emerald, ruby, even some healing and energy crystals that had been perfectly cut to shape. And they were protected, too. To go with them was a new collar (of sorts) with the same design, except there was a small obsidian in the center.

She was speechless. Certainly he hadn't been sneaking away, so where had he gotten the time to complete this much work, with or without help?

"Do you like it?"

The question seemed self-answering to her. "Of course I like it. It's beautiful," she said, brimming with joy and surprise at the turn in the day. "Can you put it on? I want to see how it looks."

She was even more stunning than before, Spyro thought as she turned to him, waiting for his response. But he had no words, as she was greater than ever before. All he could do was lead her to their bed, where he kissed her on the cheek and they both felk asleep, joyful at the day's end.

I really don't want to ruin the moment. Drakonseye out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: peace talks have broken down

Ember stood at the door, looking at how she had left the room last night. Scorch marks ringed the walls, and the floor was covered in a gritty ash. Self practice was not always as effective when a roommate was present.

During one of the comet dashes she had been practicing, Flame had walked in, and she had been forced to veer off course so as not to hit him. She ricocheted around the room, burning portraits and stone.

She walked to the dojo, where Ignitus, Flame, and Cynder were all waiting to see how she had progressed. Stepping nervously into the ring, a large dummy appeared ahead of her with a target ring behind it.

Okay... she could do it. Provided they didn't move it around. Straight fire only. Gathering her power, she charged headon at the enemy, flames dancing around her feet and wreathing her horns. Seeing the dummy was not moving, sbe closed her eyes and waited for impact. She felt a small push, heard a hiss, and promptly tripped over the now-melting metal ring.

Ember looked back. A smalk track was melted where she had run, with a wooden figure at the trail's end. It had a charred and smoking hole in it.

Ignitus gaped in astonishment. "But how... to melt that, you need a LOT of power. How long was it that you've held back from using fire?"

"That's easy to remember. Last night, after I burned down the wall pictures."

Ignitus groaned. The pictures in that room had been some of the only original paintings left. "How- no, never mind. I really don't want to know. Just try to keep it under control when you're indoors?"

"Why? If I've got enough power to melt that, why not use that power?" asked Ember.

Flame walked over to her. "Ember... you could accidentally melt the Temple if you're not careful. That's all."

"Oh... okay."

"Alright... let's try again, Ember," Ignitus said, "and this time control it."

Ember nodded, gathering her fire for a second pass. This time, however, she would focus. Instead of a large heat streak, she would focus it so as not to melt through the floor. She charged the dummy again, and again closed her eyes.

She could feel the wind rushing past her. Then she felt a slight push, then- CRAK- she hit the wall. Stumbling around, she mumbled something, then fell to the floor seconds later.

Flame lowered his paw from in front of his eyes. There was no scorch mark in the floor, but there was another dummy on the floor with a hole through it. Behind that was Ember, and behind her was an indent of her head melted into the wall. Rushing over to her, he saw a large bruise forming where she had taken the brunt of the impact. There was little to worry about, though. She was already up on her feet, if wobbly.

"Ohhhh..." Ember groaned. Her brain felt like a caged wild animal, trying to burst away from her. Something was coming back to her about her past, though...

Ember cried in delight as she was able to remember more and more with each second. It was like a dam had been broken and memories came flooding out. She remembered her youth, when there had been no trouble... then when Cynder had killed everyone else, and she had hidden to survive... meeting Flame and Cyrus, her best friends... running from the orphanage where a few other surviving children were huddled with despair... finding her friends again... living away from civilization... coming back when they needed help, and realizing things weren't so bad... It was all there.

She turned to Cynder, who stood in the back of the room, perplexed by Ember's sudden lack of fear of her. Cynder stood still as Ember approached her, then started in surprise as Ember gave her a hug, wings extended.

Cynder looked to Ember, who said, "I'm sorry I've been treating you so terribly recently. I'd like to make it up to you, so just ask."

"What? I thought you were avoiding me. What's going on here?" Cynder glanced around to the other two, but they looked just as perplexed." What's going on here?" she asked again, stepping back from Ember cautiously.

"I just remembered everything! Wait. I think I did. Maybe not, but how will I know?" Ember said.

Flame walked over to her. "Back to normal?" he said, smiling at her sudden and jarred recovery.

"Yep! And now...cjdijnfzzzzzzz..." Ember dropped to the floor, vocal cords trailing to silence slowly.

Ignitus rushed to her side, then checked her vitals and let out a sigh of relief. "She'll be fine... just needs rest."

Cynder too was relieved. Knowing there was nothing more to happen there, she went outside to speak with Shara. It always confused her, but often gave her a completely different perspective, though it usually was close to her own conclusions.

Shara was still sitting, eyes closed, legs crossed when Cynder stepped out onto the deck. The avian's eyes remained closed, even when Cynder sat beside her.

"Sleep well?"

The question surprised Shara. Cynder had not been paying attention. Standing, eyes closed still, she replied, "I was. What's going on?"

"Oh... sorry, I thought you slept more like we did. Is it just because you dont have anything to rest on?"

Shara's eyes were finally opened. For a moment, she had a glow to them, then looked over to the dragoness sitting beside her. "It's how I have always slept. No other way for me. What's with the new attire?"

"Finally! Someone noticed! It's a gift from Spyro. Last night.." Cynder leaned in to whisper the rest to her. Shara let out a squeal of excitement that was much unlike her.

Ember wandered out, limping for the paw covering her forehead. "What's going on?" Then, noticing Cynder's new jewelry, she asked, "What's with the fancy look?"

"Cynder just became mates with Spyro!" Shara shouted excitedly.

Ember looked over to where Cynder sat. "Really?!"

Cynder shook with excitement where she sat. "Yeah! I think it's taken him awhile to get the courage to make a move, but it's great!"

"I'm so happy for you two! Did you get him anything?"

Cynder's face fell. "No... it was a little sudden for me, and I'm not that great at crafting anyway. You girls think you could help me out?"

Shara laughed, the sound high and clear. "Do you even need to ask us that? Of course we'll help."

"I'm a great crafter, and Shara's got powers we don't. Count us in, and Spyro will have the gift of a lifetime!" Ember said.

The young drake in question was padding to where Ignitus stood by the Pool, where the Fire Guardian had been standing for hours. He occasionally twitched, but was motionless otherwise.

Ignitus looked up when Spyro entered the room. He looked a little drained from so long a stand, but energized by what he had seen.

"Find anything?"

Ignitus nodded. "It's a bit confusing, but I can force it to show you what it showed me."

Spyro walked to where Ignitus stood, then looked to the blank Pool. The Fire Guardian waved a paw over the pool, and an image rippled back to visibility.

A pair of dragons stood protectively over their clutch, a fire dragon and an earth dragoness. The male had Spyro's features, with the thickset shoulders and jagged horns, while the dragoness looked... more like Cynder, with similar patterns and scales. They were fighting what seemed like a losing battle. There was a large ring of apes around the dragons, then another behind them, and another, and... it just went on for miles.

"Are they..."

"They are your father and Cynder's mother. No, they are not related. They met this day, forced to protect their shattered families. Now quiet."

The two dragons were tiring, although there was a large wall of bodies around them. Bombs were lobbed into the "ring", fuses short. The dragoness was hard pressed to shift the ground over them before they exploded. While she did this, her counterpart was incinerating anything stupid enough to come within range. Spyro suspected the only reason they hadn't fallen yet was a large overhang over the nests.

"Cover the eggs!" The order was barely audible over the screeches of so many enemies. But it was obeyed, a large sheet of earth sliding over both the nests and the dragoness and solidifying into rock.

Spyro's father rose up into the air, wings folded, and heat and power gathered around him until he glowed as bright as a miniature sun. Their enemies had to shield their eyes, and that was when he struck. A blazing comet struck down toward the army, a shrieking death that claimed many that night. He rose into the air again with the same posture, then released his power with one wave of blue-white fire that incinerated most of the front line.

One giant ape stood in the center of the carnage, swords melted and eyes filled with hatred.

The red wyrm snarled. "Gaul. This is the day you die." He turned to the rock formation behind him, and whispered, "Prepare to leave with both clutches. They have to survive."

He turned to Gaul, then became a asterisk of flame again. As he flew at Gaul, the ape didn't even move. What was he-

Gaul was gone from his path, a small opening popping out of existence. He saw the same happening by his side, them was stopped by the extented arm that appeared in his path to snap his neck.

Gaul lifted the dragon from the ground, holding him in a position where he was helpless. Then he cackled. "Did you think yourself invincible, dragon?"

The rock collapsed just then, the dragoness stepping from the ruins of both nests with both eggs set in a chestpiece armor carved from rock. It carried both of the nest's eggs. Spreading her wings, she prepared to take off, but froze when she saw the battlefield and its two inhabitants. And other apes were crawling forward, seeing their leader had won.

"Go! It's your last chance," choked out the captured drake, clawing at the arm that held him. He struggled in the iron grasp, then spluttered again, "Go!"

She took flight, and Gaul called out, ordering the few remaining fliers to pursue her. They tried to rise, but the earth had solidified to their feet and they were unable to fly. It seemed she was catching a break.

Gaul was having none of it. He seized a spear from a comrade's hand and hurled it to the diminishing sight.

The earth dragoness was nearly to her destination when pain exploded in her underbelly. A spear was embedded in her underside, and large streams of blood poured from her new wound. It was a fatal wound. But she had delivered both clutches safely.

Gaul turned to his captive. His grip tightened. "Since we failed, I suppose we have to stick with you," he hissed angrily.

The wyrm choked, his neck crushed. But he managed to gasp, "Stick this." and clawed out one of the ape Lord's eyes.

Gaul screamed. His hand spasmed, and what little structure of the dragon's neck collapsed. He went limp. The damage was done, though. Gaul would never see through that side of his head ever again.

A younger Ignitus rushed outside... he had heard a crash. By the door, there was a stream of blood leading to the hatchery...

...where he saw an earth dragon, sprawled on the ground, covering a multitude of eggs. A large hole was torn in her underside, and Ignitus saw the worst... a mother cut down just when she was safe.

The seemingly dead dragoness shifted. Ignitus was within her sight, and he heard her groan. The next thing he heard was a murmur of, "guard him with your life." Then she rolled to the side, and Ignitus saw a purple within the others.

Spyro stared at the Pool, which had turned blank and bottomless again.

"It seems your parents knew each other, Spyro. Their sacrifice, especially that of your father, allowed you and Cynder to save the world." Ignitus said.

"But... there's got to be more. Before that, I mean. How did they know each other?"

"I truly don't know, Spyro. I would show you if I could."

Author's Notes:

Sorry this chapter took a little longer, I've been busy and was in a sort of creative slump. Anyway, finished now.

Until next time, Drakonseye signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the update time. Had a lot on my mind and on my plate.

Chapter 15: to avoid suspicion, stay on time

Spyro padded into the gardens, mind abuzz about what he had seen a few days ago in the pool. He had seen where his parent and Cynder's had made their stand... it was now part of the swamp he had called home. He felt like he needed to go there, but was reluctant to leave so close to the day Malefor would arrive. What was more, he didn't know if his father's body was still there. It was always possible that Gaul had taken his body, no matter how unlikely.

He made a decision then, to check for remains while he still had time. He spread his wings, unaware that he was watched.

Spyro had been searching for hours, and found nothing like the overhang that had been his home for a short time. He had seen it as a child, though... where was it?

He growled in frustration as yet another area had no landmark overhang. As he prepared to take flight, he saw a lithe form drop from the air and into the scummy water beside him. Whipping around, he saw that he had been about to flame Shara.

"He isn't here, Spyro."

Spyro was now not only frustrated but confused as well. "How do you know what I'm looking for, or even where I'm looking?"

Shara smiled and tapped her head. "You still haven't learned to control anything up here. I'm amazed you noticed the Chronicler as you did."

"Okay... so how do you know he's not here?"

"I would feel his imprint, like a signature. It's all I would need to find anyone- and you're the easiest. Can't find Malefor though... any reasons why?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found just yet," Spyro suggested.

"Perhaps... anyway, I checked the landscape from the air, like you should have, and found something. Come with me." And she took off again.

As Spyro took flight, he was stricken with a feeling of foreboding. This was odd; Shara wasn't one to duck out on her duties, and she had been on watch when he had left. Why was she doing this?

"Ignitus?"

"In here, Cynder. What can I do for you?"

Cynder padded to where Ignitus' voice emanated from. He was in the room that had stored the eggs of fleeing dragons- the hatchery. The old dragon was crouched by a rectangular stone slab, decorated more ornately than the others and placed away in the back of the room, away from the others, one that Cynder had not noticed before.

"Have you seen Spyro? He's been distracted lately and now I don't know where he's gone."

"I'm afraid I haven't. Are you sure he isn't getting food, or something of the like?" Ignitus answered.

She padded to where Ignitus sat vigil, eyes closed. "I guess... anyway, what's this?"

Ignitus stood, his knees making popping noises as he did so. He sighed. "I guess you're old enough now. This is your mother's tomb, Cynder."

She froze in shock. "What? In here, all this time? Why not tell me sooner?"

He sighed again. "No time, I guess. And how would you have reacted before now?"

"But... still! I think I should've been informed of this sooner."

Ignitus groaned. He had known it would surprise her, but not this much.

"Look I know this is a surprise, but you never did ask, and you've been gone whenever you've had time. Do you want help looking for Spyro?"

Cynder shook her head. "No, it's fine. If he's anywhere nearby, I'll find him easily." I think, she added to herself.

She stepped outside to a high vantage point on the roof. The air was clear, winds gentle- perfect for flight.

Shara led him to a small, wooded clearing, which had an overhang in it. He was relieved that he was finally able to put his mind at rest, but still, something was wrong...

There were still scorches across the walls from the fight that had taken place so long ago. Spyro padded to the wall, where an ape's outline was burned to the wall as well. Everywhere he looked, Spyro could see just how many enemies had been faced down, with minimal injury... until Gaul had appeared.

He was so focused on details from the battle that he didn't notice that the forest canopy was sealing above him, or that the entrances to the hollow were now flooded with a mesh-like substance that was made of darkness.

Turning around, he laughed in amazement. "How did you find this, Shara?" Looking around, he saw how the area had been changed. The smile slid off his face. "Shara?"

The entrance to the cave was clear, with nobody in sight in any direction.

Then he shuddered as a grating voice replied, "I'm afraid she won't be answering you anytime soon."

Spyro backed into the cavern. He knew that voice. "No..." he whispered.

A large black wyrm's head appeared from above the overhang, eyes burning with hatred. It dropped to the floor, a form even more malicious than the last time it had been seen. Beside him dropped a Griffin- Shara. She stood in a robotic fashion, standing stiffly.

"The only thing you can do to save those in my temple is walk away. And I'll promise not to kill you," the corrupted drake said, still stepping forward.

Spyro thought back to when he had looked into the overhang. Hadn't there been a tunnel in the back? He turned to look- there was one.

"You just have to join me and no one has to die," Malefor offered.

Glancing back, he saw that the Dark Master and his new ally were still advancing. He took a chance and ran to the tunnel, then ducked as a hail of shadow bolts were hurled at his head. The rock above him shattered, and sheets of rock crashed down on the entrance- on him.

"Spyro... where are you?" Cynder whispered to herself. She had flown above the sparse cover of the swamp for quite some time and seen nothing.

A sudden plume of dust caught her eye, from an overhanging ledge. The place hadn't looked stable before, so it was probably nothing. She couldn't shake the feeling that Spyro was there though- who else would cause trouble?- so she descended for a closer look.

"-certain he was crushed by rocks?" The words floated to Cynder's ear, and she quickly hid- the voice was Malefor's. Rocks clattered as she landed, and she held her breath as she waited to be discovered. A few lifetimes seemed to pass, then, just as she peered over the rock to hear better, a response came.

"Yes. With him dying as we speak, all that remains is to attack them."

Cynder slipped back to the ground; they had been betrayed. But Shara had sounded odd, her voice overlayed to a deeper tone. She let out a shaky breath hoping for the nightmare to simply go away.

Malefor spoke again. "Cast out your senses. Can you find anyone else in the area?"

A pause- "No. They are all at the Temple. And by tomorrow all of their traps will be used against them. They will be rendered helpless." Shara had sounded less corrupt and more unsure, however.

Cynder heard wings unfurl, then saw a pair of shadows fly over the canopy. Then she gasped as the overhang she was perched on gave way, spilling her into a tunnel. Brushing herself off, she began to explore the tunnels. It wasn't long before she found a rockslide, and according to Shara, Spyro was underneath one. She began digging, using acid very carefully to eat through the rock. She stopped whenever she found gem fragments, either healing herself or charging the gems in her armor.

After quite some time and at the heart of the pile, she found Spyro. He was breathing fine, but other than that he didn't seem in very good health. But at a closer look, he hadn't been injured very much- just his back leg, with a break and possibly his shoulder, but she wasn't sure.

She heaved his heavy frame over her slender shoulders, then struggled to both carry him and reach a safe point. But first, she had to leave the tunnel, and there were no exits except the hole she had fallen from.

"Okay Spyro... I know you hate this, but I'm going to have to use shadow travel to leave this place." He groaned, but still didn't wake. Both of them burst into a black powdery cloud, then appeared several lengths down the tunnel. Then they burst into a shaded cloud again.

Cynder returned to the Temple at nearly the next morning, using sight to go from one shadow to the next. Cyrus was on watch, eyes glowing with a nighteye look. He had been told to watch for the missing three, and ducked inside to tell Ignitus of only Cynder's arrival. Because of this, the Fire Guardian was waiting for her inside when she hurried inside.

"Cynder. What's going on? Where's Spyro?" Ignitus queried, understandably confused about her late appearance.

The black dragoness didn't even slow down, instead heading to the room that was both a vault and an armory. As the elderly dragon padded over, she shoved his old set of armor at him. Then she strode out, finding each of the other inhabitants and similarly prepping them (Cyrus took an extra set and was forced to take Spyro's as well).

Cyril began irritably, "Now that we've played a nice game of dress-up, do you want to tell us why you've sent us flying away from the near-impenetrable fortress we have spent days, weeks even, fortifying?"

Cynder may have been set on leading them to safety, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to answer them. Slipping in between Ember and Cyril, she began her explanation with her looking for Spyro and ending when she had arrived at the temple.

It was a story with so much to think over that everyone was silent until they had arrived at where they would stay for awhile.

They had come to the Valley of Avalar.

Thassal for now. Drakonseye out.


End file.
